Tienes un email
by Little Hope
Summary: Un simple e-mail cambia la vida de Bella Swan mejor conocida como "La patosa". Edward C es solo un actor exitoso y el responsable de casi todos los problemas que le suceden a ella. Por ello Bella decide vengarse via online. Pero ¿y si cambia de idea?
1. Chapter 1

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**_Un e-mail_**

**_Cambia completamente la vida de Bella Swan_**

**_Ella solo queria hacerle saber a el mejor conocido como _**

**_El actor mas sexy del momento _**

**_Edward Cullen_**

**_Que toda su vida habia cambiado_**

**_Ya que_**

**_Perdio a su novio_**

**_Sus amigas no dejan de hablar de él a cada momento_**

**_Todo gracias a él_**

**_Por ello Bella consiguio su e-mail _**

**_Solo para "vengarse" y publicarlo en alguna revista conocida_**

**_Pero lo que ella no sabia_**

**_Es que ese e-mail _**

**_Era tan solo el inicio de su futuro_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

Otro día normal.

Suspire mientras deshacía el nudo de las cobijas que se formo en una de mis piernas. Aun no entiendo como es posible enredarme así.

Me levante con pesadez -como todas las mañanas lo hacia- y me dirigí hacia mi closet, escogí unos vaqueros negros y una playera blanca con letras negras que decía "Peace and Love", para después adentrarme al baño.

Media hora más tarde me encontraba desayunando unos sencillos waffles con un zum de naranja.

-Swan, pensé que ya estabas lista.

Bufe. -¿Como diablos entraste?

Mi mejor amiga se encontraba recargada en la puerta de la cocina. Se encogió de hombros y entro para después sentarse en la silla de enfrente de mi.

Victoria, era lo opuesto a mí, ella tenía una gran carrera, era dueña y directora de su revista "People", tenía un esposo maravilloso y que decir de su belleza exótica que poseía. Yo en cambio era escritora en su revista de modas, claro tenia un novio, pero no contaba con la belleza de ella.

-Vamos querida, desde cuando necesito tocar.

Rodee los ojos. -En serio Vic.- ella hizo una mueca. No le gustaba que la llamara así. -¿Qué diablos haces aquí? Entro dentro de cuatro horas.

Victoria puso los ojos en blanco mientras veía una de sus uñas.

Otra cosa que no tenemos en común, ella siempre estaba a la moda y yo no.

-No puedo creerlo. Acaso ¿No puedo visitar a mi mejor amiga? -Alce una ceja.

Ella solo venia temprano cuando quería pedirme un favor. Ya que a mi querida amiga no le gustaba levantarse temprano. Y quien lo querría. Si por las noches ni duerme con semejante hombre en la cama.

-Bien. Tú ganas Bella. - dijo derrotada.

Ven que les dije.

-Necesito que hagas la columna de famosos de esta semana. - pidió haciendo un mohín.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por que Laureen no lo hace?-pregunte.

Ella negó. -La chica me pidió tiempo.

-¿Otra vez?

-Al parecer tiene una reunión familiar. ¿Me harías el favor?

Negué. -Sabes mejor que nadie que no me interesa el mundo del espectáculo.

-¿Por favor? Anda si.

Suspire. -Bien, pero no digas que no te lo advertí.

Ella aplaudió como niña chiquita y me abrazo.

-¡Basta, basta, Vic déjame ya! -dije cuando sentí como repartía besos en mi cabeza.

Ash. Maldita niña dentro de una persona de 27 años.

-Gracias. Gracias. Puedes llegar mas tarde si quieres.

-Si claro. Ya anda que tengo que verme con Mike en el centro comercial. -dije al recordar mi cita con mi novio.

Ella bufo. - En serio Bella, no se como puedes andar con el.

La mire incrédula. -No te metas en esto vale.

-Ok. Ok. -dijo levantando las manos al cielo. - Volviendo al tema de la revista, quiero que hagas un número especial sobre Edward Cullen.

No, otra vez no, por favor. Suficiente era de que en mi columna de literatura, cambiara las novelas de la semana, por biografías de artistas famosos para así poder incluir un libro de un aficionado. Claramente sobre la vida de Cullen.

-Vic, ¿Por qué me haces esto?-pregunte.

Ella sonrío. -Es guapo y las chicas lo quieren. Además Bella es lo que ahora se necesita para lograr lo que se dice dinero fácil. O es que ya no recuerdas todas las ediciones que se vendieron la semana pasada.

-Como olvidarlo. -suspire derrotada nuevamente.

Y era verdad. Muchas ediciones se vendieron solo porque ella incluyo un póster de el en Smoking y también gracias a que incluí el libro de la biografía de Edward Cullen. Logrando así que a todo el personal de su revista "People" se le aumentara un buen sueldo.

-¿Entonces?

-Como si no supieras que lo are. Y no me abraces. -dije al ver que se iba a levantar nuevamente.

-Ahora si me permites tengo que ir con Mike. - me levante y deje los trastes sucios en el lavaplatos.

Ella sonrío y tomo su bolso que caía colgado en la silla. Yo tome las llaves de mi coche y las de mi oficina. Cerré la puerta de mi hogar y me dirigí hacia mi coche.

-Te veo más tarde.- grito arrancando el coche.

Vaya loca. Sonreí y arranque el coche.

Minutos más tarde me encontraba estacionando en el estacionamiento del gran centro comercial. Baje de mi auto encontrándome a Lauren con su familia.

-¡Bella!

-Hola.

-Muchas gracias por aceptar hacer mi trabajo esta semana.

Asentí. Veo que mí querida amiga no se quedo callada.

-Pero puedes por favor poner algo de Edward Cullen.

¿Por qué toda mi vida tengo que escuchar de el?

-Te veo luego amiga. - dijo despidiéndose y dejándome sola nuevamente.

Bufe mientras tomaba mi cel y marcaba el número de Mike.

-¿Si?

-Mike ¿Donde estas? -pregunte observando el interior del centro comercial.

-Estoy en la tienda de discos "Platino" te veo afuera. -dijo colgando sin despedirse.

Bufe. Vaya novio que tenia.

Guarde el celular en mi bolsa y me dirigí hacia la dichosa tienda.

-¡Bella! -Mike se encontraba a unos cuantos metros, cuando se aseguro de que lo mire, me señalo con una de sus manos la tienda y se adentro a ella, haciéndome una señal de que lo siguiera.

Ash pero que le pasa.

Lo seguí y lo mire viendo unas películas de muestra en uno de los tantos estantes que había.

-Hola.- dije cuando me acerque.

-Ey hola. -me devolvió el saludo.

¿Qué? ¿No hay beso ni un abrazo? ¿Qué diablos le sucede? Desde hace semanas esta igual.

-¡Mira esto! -exclamo. Lo mire y se encontraba con un DVD de Edward Cullen.

Rodee los ojos. -Sabes que no me gusta.

-No se como no te gusta si esta muy guapo y mas con esta.- se callo de repente.

Yo lo mire incrédula. El no dijo lo que creo que dijo ¿Verdad? Es imposible.

-¿Mike?- pregunte al ver que no me miraba. -¿Qué es todo esto?

El suspiro mientras sus ojos se enfocaban en mí. No aquí Bella. -pidió señalando el lugar.

Mike dejo el DVD en su lugar y me miro nuevamente. -Mira te lo explicare todo pero no aquí.

-Entonces ¿Donde?

-Ven.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

No dije nada. No entendía nada. Nuestra relación no estaba muy bien que digamos, es mas, desde hace meses no nos acostábamos y si nos besábamos, bueno, solo lo hacíamos por que yo le pedía o se lo daba. Pero ¿Qué fue lo de hace rato? No es posible lo que mis pensamientos están empezando armar, no lo es, por que si lo fuera, me habría dado cuenta. ¿Verdad?

-Siéntate.- pidió sacando la silla de una forma caballerosa. Ya habíamos llegado a una cafetería del centro comercial. El solo se sentó y me miro, para después levantarse. -Iré por unos cafés. Espera aquí.

Bufe. -Mike.- el no me escucho y se fue a ordenar los cafés.

Estuve jugando con mis dedos sobre la mesa y a cada rato le dedicaba una mirada, el no me miraba, solo estaba viendo unos libros que se encontraban al lado de la cajera.

Rodee los ojos. ¿Tan malo es lo que me dirá? Ya que claramente me estaba evadiendo.

"Disturbia" de Rihanna empezó a sonar.

Tome mi bolso que se encontraba en una de las sillas de mi lado y saque mi celular. Era una suerte no traer el bolso grande.

_¡Bella te necesito!_

_¿Puedes venir antes de lo planeado? _

_No importa que te tardes _

_Sea lo que estés haciendo con Mike pilluela_

_Pero date prisa_

_By. Vicky_

Vaya. Y eso que no me esta presionando eh. Menuda jefa.

**_¿Qué sucedió ahora?_**

**_Algún problema con la redacción ¿o qué?_**

**_Y no amiga no estoy haciendo nada malo_**

**_Es mas pronto acaba todo_**

**_Llegare en unos minutos_**

**_By. Bella._**

Le di clic al botón para enviarlo y observe nuevamente a Mike que se encontraba esperando aun los cafés.

_Bella ¿Qué paso? _

Suspire mientras tecleaba otro mensaje.

**Te explico cuando llegue ¿si?**

**Adiós**

_De acuerdo amiga ¡Suerte!_

-Aquí tienes.- Mike me dejo mi café en mi lado y se sentó, tome el café entre mis manos y lo mire. El desvío la miraba y bebió un sorbo para después colocarlo al igual que yo entre sus manos.

-Piensas hablar ¿O no? -pregunte cuando sentí como corrían los segundo y el ni hablaba.

El suspiro y sus ojos azules se enfocaron en mí. Esos mismos ojos azules que me hicieron enamorarme tiempo atrás. Los mismos ojos que estuvieron conmigo cuando más lo necesitaba y esos mismos ojos que ahora mismo me escondían algo.

-Soy homosexual Bella.

Ah era eso. Tanto lío para eso. Resople, de verdad que no entiendo a Mike.

Esperen. Un momento. ¿Qué diablos?

Lo mire incrédula. Era una broma. ¿Verdad?

-Lo supe desde hace unos meses Bella...yo...yo no estaba seguro pero cuando me di cuenta no supe como decírtelo.

Reí. -Basta Mike si lo que quieres es terminar conmigo ya lo lograste.

El negó. -No Bella, no es eso. Solo que no puedo seguir así contigo aparentando algo que no soy.

-Y como diablos haber te diste cuenta. -dije empezando a enfadarme.

-Bella, cálmate, por favor. -pidió.

Respire hondo. -Ok, pero como quieres que...

-Solo espero que podamos ser amigos. -pidió.

Asentí. -Me dirás como te diste cuenta o es que no era muy buena en la cama.- dije sin pensar y ruborizándome al instante de que me di cuenta de que la pareja de al lado me escucho.

-Me eh enamorado.

-¿Qué? -pregunte confundida.

-Estoy enamorado. -repitió.

-Oh. -no pues si ahora veo como se dio cuenta.

Su expresión cambio a una de tristeza. Lo mire confundida. ¿No debería estar feliz? Yo lo estaría.

-No es correspondido. -aclaro.

Asentí. El continúo. -La verdad es que ni siquiera sabe que existo.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Dijo el y yo terminamos y esta claro que no sentía lo que se dice amor por el o si no ya estuviera llorando a mares, pero no, estoy bien, es mas creo que hasta estoy algo tranquila.

-Entonces has que te note. - le aconseje.

El sonrío. -Es un imposible.

-Nada es imposible. -argumente.

-Lo es cuando a el le gustan las mujeres y es un artista.

Lo mire incrédula mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Me enamore de Edward Cullen, Bella.

¡Demonios! Tome una de las servilletas y me limpie la boca. Había escupido todo el café.

Tosi un par de veces, hasta que me calme.

-Estoy bien. -dije para que parara de darme palmaditas. El comprendió y se volvió a sentar.

-Es broma ¿Lo es?

Mike negó. -Solo pasó.

Reí sin humor. -Si claro de un artista. ¡Por dios Mike!

-No te rías Bella.

-Vale lo siento. No es gracioso. Pero. Como quieres que lo tome.

-Nuevamente lo siento.

No conteste. Si lo se. No estaba molesta. Antes. Pero ahora.

Ahora solo quiero encontrar a ese maldito de Cullen para despellejarlo por hacerme mi vida imposible.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**Inalcanzable**

**Una simple palabra **

**Bella POV**

Absorbí el aire fresco.

Unos minutos atrás me había llevado la gran sorpresa de mi vida. ¿Como es posible? No lograba entenderlo, mi brazo me dolía de los piquetes que me di para haber si así despertaba de esta pesadilla.

Pero era mi vida real.

Frustrada conmigo misma, pare un taxi.

Le indique que me llevara al edificio de la revista "People".

Suspire mientras veía como cruzaban varios peatones la calle, unos iban serios, otros parecía como si se hubieran ganado la lotería y otros, otros simplemente estaban con el amor de su vida, tomados de la mano y viéndose a cada instante a los ojos.

Suspire una vez más.

¿Por que no puedo encontrar el amor? Todas mis relaciones han ido al fracaso, bueno esta última, nunca me espere que mi "novio" saliera Gay. Era imposible, pero vale, lo imposible siempre me sucede a mí.

Le pague la cantidad al taxista y me adentre al gran edificio.

-Buenos días Señorita Bella. - Heidi la recepcionista me saludo amablemente.

Asentí con una inclinación y le sonreí.

Cruce el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador, era una suerte de que este sea de espejos transparentes, ya que tú los podrías ver de adentro, pero ellos de afuera no te veían. Cuando el elevador paro en el piso 12, ósea el ultimo, salí para encontrarme a mi "querida" amiga y directora de pie junto a mi escritorio.

-¡Bella! Por fin llegas. ¿Qué sucedió? - pregunto preocupada.

Vale, esta es mi amiga no mi directora.

Bufe. -Mike.- dije simplemente.

-¿Cortaron? - pregunto "seria" pero la sonrisita que bailaba en su rostro la delataba.

La ignore y me senté en mi escritorio, encendí el computador y repase la agenda.

-Oh Bells, era lo mejor.

La mire. -¿No tienes trabajo?

Ella sonrío. - Soy la directora chica. - me recordó.

Desvíe mi vista y la enfoque en la computadora -En serio Vicky, déjame trabajar.

-Hay pero que humor, por ese humor veo que si cortaron. Pero ¿Por que? - curioseo mientras se inclinaba mas.

-No te diré metiche.

-No soy metiche solo me interesa. - si claro.

La mire una vez mas y le sostuve la mirada. Ella no la bajo. Suspire derrotada mientras ella sonreía.

-Me dijo. -trague el nudo en mi garganta. -Que es Gay.

-Ah eso. - dijo simplemente para luego mirarme con los ojos en blanco.

-Debes...estar...bromeando. - dijo incrédula.

Negué un par de veces. Ella se empezó a echar aire con uno de los documentos que había en mi escritorio.

-Mike es...Gay... ¡GAY! - grito.

Rodee los ojos. -No es para tanto. - era verdad eso no me enojaba del todo.

-¿Qué? ¿No es para tanto? ¿Estas loca?- pregunto incrédula.

Resople mientras le sacaba punta a uno de los lápices que tenia. - Lo peor es que.- apreté los dientes. -Ash todo por culpa de Cullen.- explote aventando el lápiz hacia no se donde.

-¿Cullen? Estas hablando del actor del momento. ¿Edward Cullen?

-¡Si! Ese mal nacido arruina vidas.

-Ya vas a empezar. - dijo mientras movía la cabeza negativamente.

-Mike se enamoro de el y por eso es Gay. - le dije.

-Si claro.- se burlo. -No haces mas que echarle la culpa a el por las cosas que te pasan.

-¿Eh? - ella no lo estaba defendiendo ¿Verdad?

Ella asintió. -El no tiene la culpa. Solo es el destino.

-¿El destino? Si claro y yo soy Madonna. - me burle.

Ella río. -Ya Bella, si quieres tomate el día libre. -

-Si claro y el artículo se hará solo.

-¡Demonios! Es cierto pero puedes irte cuando lo termines.- sugirió.

Asentí. -A lo mejor.

Ella dudo un momento para luego rodear el escritorio y darme un abrazo, sonreí. Siempre hacia eso cuando quería demostrar cariño en una situación así.

-Hora de trabajar. -dijo riendo.

Reí. -Anda jefa váyase a su oficina.

Ella río una vez mas y se dirigió a su oficina cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Uno…dos…tres…

-¡Bella!- Mi querida jefa salio tropezándose con sus tacones de 10 cm.

-¿Si?

-Acuérdate de la columna de los famosos pero tienes que...

La corte.- Si, si, ya se, como si pudiera olvidarme que tengo que hacer una mayor parte de Cullen.

Ella asintió mientras dejaba varios documentos sobre mi escritorio. –Te ahorre el trabajo, hay tienes la información solo redáctala y la subes a la revista.

-Ok.- dije mientras los tomaba y veía quienes eran "los afortunados" que iban aparecer esta semana.

-También tienes que hacer la columna de libros.- me recordó.

Bufe.- Ok…ok…ahora largo.- dije mientras señalaba su puerta.

Vicky solo se río y se adentro nuevamente a su oficina.

Mire mi escritorio y suspire iba hacer una larga tarde, aunque solo era redactar aun quedaba mi columna de "libros" y eso no era nada fácil.

Me lleve las manos a mi pelo y lo alborote más de lo que estaba.

-Eh tranquila.-mi compañera de oficina Ángela estaba viéndome desde su escritorio de en frente.

-¿Cuándo llegaste? – le pregunte. No la había visto llegar.

Ella se encogió de hombros. – Desde hace unos minutos. - dijo restándole importancia.

-¿Quieres ayuda?

Asentí apresurada.- Por favor.

Ella solo río. –Solo tienes que pedirlo. - dijo mientras se encaminaba a mi escritorio. -¿En que te ayudo?

-Oh...puedes redactar...

Me interrumpí a mi misma mientras cerraba los ojos.

-¡Bella!

Esa vos. Quien sea que este haya arriba. Díganme que no es el. ¿No es el verdad?

-¡Bella! Por favor puedo explicarlo.

Abrí los ojos.

¡Demonios! Es el.

Mike se encontraba con un oso que decía en medio "Sorry". Patético. Ahora quiere recuperarme después de la bromita que me hizo.

Error. No era una broma. Era la absoluta verdad.

Y el solo estaba aquí para tratar de ser amigos. Si claro. Otro amigo hablando solo de él.

Edward Cullen.

-Bella, no me ignores.

-¿Que quieres? - pregunte cortante.

El suspiro. Sabía que no iba hacer fácil.

-Perdóname. Yo no...

-Mike.- le interrumpí. - ¡Cállate! Y vete de aquí.

El me ignoro. - Bella, no quiero perder los años de amistad que...- bla bla.

Me haría millonaria por las tantas personas que me dijeron eso si es que me dan un dólar a cambio.

-Pero ¿Que diablos sucede aquí?

Ni me gire a observar a mi jefa salir de su oficina.

Escuche el sonido de sus tacones acercarse a mi "escritorio" y hay fue cuando la mire.

Ella llevaba una carpeta en sus brazos y miraba a Mike como siempre.

La típica mirada de que no te trago.

El ni se inmuto de ello.

-Hola Vicky. - la saludo este "hombre".

Ella solo lo miro fijamente. -Estas en horas de trabajo Newton.

El suspiro. -Pero...

-Y no permito que en mi empresa, mis empleados se...

-Bella no es tu empleada. - le dijo.

-Lo es, por que trabaja aquí y por favor no me hagas llamar a seguridad para...

El la interrumpió. -¡Oh por dios! Pero si es Edward en boxer.- dijo dejando el oso sobre mi escritorio.

Mike se encontraba viendo uno de los documentos que me había dejado Vicky antes.

Sentí un piquete en mi brazo. Ángela me miraba con cara de no entender nada.

Claro ella aun no se enteraba.

-!Oh dios! !Que sexy! - Mike hablaba puras incoherencias.

Gemí. Y mire a Vicky pidiendo ayuda.

-Te daré esa foto si prometes venir solo en horas de comida. - le dijo.

El asintió mientras la tomaba y nos decía un "Te veo luego Bells" y salía corriendo.

Mi querida jefa solo río cuando vio que Mike se había metido al ascensor junto con una Ángela que ya se entero.

-Mike.- decía entre risas Áng. - Es gay. No lo puedo creer.

Bufe. -Sigo aquí.

-Oh Bella, es gracioso. - se excuso.

Bufe de nuevo y fingí estar trabajando.

Ellas suspiraron.

-Bien, en que te ayudo. - dijo retomando el tema anterior. Le extendí unas carpetas y me dedique a hacer mi columna.

-Bueno chicas estaré en mi oficina. -se despidió Vicky.

-Hey Bells, solo paso la información y ya ¿Verdad?

La mire mientras asentía y supe que se estaba aguantando las ganas de reír.

-Vale, ríete. - le dije al ver como salían lagrimas de sus ojos.

-Oh dios. Lo siento. - dijo tratando de calmarse nuevamente.

Tomo unos pañuelos de la cajita que tenia sobre su escritorio y se limpio para después solo mirarme y estallar de nuevo en risas.

-Vale...Ya...me calmare. - dio un suspiro largo y se calmo.

¡Por fin!

-¿Como te sientes? - me pregunto ya calmada.

Negué mientras miraba la computadora y tecleaba algunos libros que lei en la semana. - Bien...pero no es algo que me pase a diario.

-Lo se. - dijo divertida.

Rodee los ojos. -Lo peor es que siempre tiene que incluirse ese "actorcito" en mi vida.

Ella suspiro. -Yo se que Vicky siempre dice que exageras pero...tienes razón.

Vaya. -Gracias.

Ella río. -En serio amiga, esto ya fue la gota que derramo el vaso. - comento.

Suspire mientras asentía.

Ángela prosiguió. -El club de las admiradoras, tu anterior trabajo y sobre todo tu ex novio. - me recordó.

Me encogí de hombros.

Ella guardo silencio y seguí con m columna, la estaba redactando cuando ella hablo de nuevo.

-Creo que si tuvieras la oportunidad te vengarías.

Alce mi vista de golpe. -¿Vengarme?

Ella asintió. - Yo lo haría.

-Si claro y quedar destrozada por sus gorilas. No gracias.

-Hay Bella, existen tantas formas y sin que el se entere.

-Pues...si...pero no tengo idea. - dije andando por terminado el tema y viendo la pantalla de mi computadora.

Tenía varios libros ordenado en las esquinas con su respectiva información de su contenido, y claro puse una "Nota" para que recordaran la biografía de Cullen.

Lo imprimí mientras ordenaba todo el desastre que hice, mire el reloj y apenas iban hacer las 8 de la noche.

"Click" sonó la impresora anunciando que ya se había imprimido.

-¿Terminas? - le pregunte.

Ella río algo extraño.- Si ¿Comemos juntas? - propuso.

-Dirás cenamos. - dije mientras tomaba la hoja que me extendía y la colocaba en el folder negro donde guarde la hoja de mi columna de libros. -Iré a entregarlo y nos vamos.

Ella asintió mientras empezaba aguardar sus cosas.

Toque un par de veces y mi jefa murmuro un "Adelante".

-Aquí esta.- le dije dejándolas en su escritorio.

Ella las tomo y las hojeo, para luego mirarme. -Gracias. ¿Te vas? -dijo viendo mi bolso.

Asentí.

-Espérame y cenamos juntas.

-Iré a cenar con Ang. - le dije.

Ella asintió. -Yo también voy.

Rodee los ojos mientras asentía.- Te espero afuera.

Salí para encontrarme a Ángela enfrente de su escritorio. -Que día más aburrido. -comento.

-No tanto hoy yo fui quien trabajo.

-¿Vamos?

-¡Espera! Tanbien viene nuestra jefita. - murmure.

-Hey te escuche Isabella.

Reí. -¿Ya? -le pregunte cuando salio.

Ella asintió y nos subimos al elevador. Ya abajo en la planta uno, nos acercamos a Heidi.

-Te falta mucho. - le dijo Ángela.

Ella negó. -¿Por que?

-Vamos a cenar ¿Vienes? - le pregunte.

Ella hizo una mueca mientras veía a su alrededor. -Eh chica ¿me puedes cubrir?- le pregunto a su compañera.

La chica asintió.

-Gracias.- le gritamos todas mientras nos salíamos de edificio.

Minutos más tarde nos encontrábamos llegando a uno de los restaurantes que estaban a una cuadra del edificio, nos colocaron en una de las mesas que tenían vista hacia fuera.

-Bienvenidas al Restaurante "Love Eddie".

Lo mire incrédula. -¿Como?

El sonrío. -"Love Eddie" la nueva jefa quiso cambiar el nombre anterior "Leinna" por ese.- explico.

-Oh. - vaya todos están locos.

Las chicas rieron. -Bonito nombre. - dijo Heidi.

Ella sabía mi odio hacia Cullen.

Ordenamos cada quien su platillo favorito, yo ordene crema de elote y un zumo de naranja.

-Y bien que dices Bella. - dijo Ángela.

La mire confundida. -Eh ¿De que hablas?

Ella bufo. -De la venganza.

Heidi se acerco más a nosotras. -¿Que venganza?

Bufe. -Oh eso. Olvídalo.

-Eh me pueden incluir en el tema. -dijo una molesta Vicky.

-Nada. - dije simplemente.

Ángela se cruzo de brazos. -Le dije a Bella que se vengara.

-¿De quien? - pregunto confundida Heidi.

-De quien más va hacer. De Edward Cullen.

Vicky rodó los ojos. -¡Tu también! - le dijo mientras llevaba su bebida a sus labios

-Solo es una pequeña venganza.

-Eh si hazlo Bella. -me alentó Heidi codeándome.

-Si Bella hazlo, así desquitas tu coraje contra un indefenso Edward. -dijo Vicky mientras protegía al idiota ese.

Ángela río. -Solo será algo insignificante.

-¿Qué? - Heidi la miro impaciente.

-Conseguiremos su cuenta de correo personal.

-Vaya venganza. -dije rodando los ojos.

Ella me ignoro. -Y después la publicaremos en alguna revista.

-¡Hello! - nos llamo Vicky. -Les presento a la mejor directora del momento. -dijo señalándose.

Nosotras solo reímos.

-Bueno, como ya la tenemos. -dijo Áng señalando a Vicky. -Lo publicaremos para hacerle la vida imposible.

-Que patética venganza. - se río Heidi.

-Oye no le haremos daño. ¿O quieres? - me pregunto.

Re mientras negaba. -¡Vale! Lo are.

-¿Si? - pregunto Heidi.

Asentí.

-Estas, loca amiga.

-Solo será eso. No es nada malo.

Ella bufo. -Yo tengo varios contactos importantes, imagina a Cullen.

Rodee los ojos. -Pues solos copia nuevamente y ya.

Ella río. -Vale, brindemos por la gran venganza.

Reí extendiendo mi vaso. -¡Salud! - soltamos todas mientras reíamos.

Las mesas de a lado nos miraban con cara de "Están locas".

Reí nuevamente no era la primera vez que lo hacíamos.

Pasamos la comida planeando la venganza y Ángela dijo que ella me lo conseguía, así que comimos entre risas y las chicas suspiraban por que iban a tener el email del gran Edward Cullen. AL terminar de cenar nos despedimos y cada quien se dirigió hacia su casa. Yo me tuve que ir con Vicky hasta el edificio y ya ahí cada una se subió a su coche.

Llegue a mi casa y mire alrededor mientras suspiraba. Meses atrás podría tener una ronda de sexo salvaje con Mike pero no. Ahora simplemente tengo que empezar nuevamente y todo gracias a Cullen.

Resignada me dirigí a mi habitación y me cambie para ponerme una pijama de cuadritos para luego acostarme.

Solo esperaba poder arruinarle tan siquiera una milésima parte de lo que me ah hecho a mi.


	4. Nuevo Capitulo 4

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**_Muchas en este mundo _**

**_Quisiéramos tener el email de_**

**_Robert Pattinson_**

**_¿Verdad?_**

**_Edward POV_**

Ella se lanzo a mis brazos y deposito su cabeza en mi pecho. -No me dejes.

Deje que mis brazos la envolvieran, tenia que ser paciente. Solo es otra tonta chica que se enamora de mi. Desgraciadamente.

-No eres para mi.- dije mientras levantaba con una de mis manos su rostro.

Ella gimoteo_ otra vez_ y me miro de manera suplicante. -¿Qué hice mal?- pregunto.

Evite rodar los ojos. ¿Por qué todas decían lo mismo?

-Nada Lizzy. Nada. Es solo que, no eres para mi. -repetí mientras deshacía el abrazo.

Ella se alejo un paso y me miro, nuevas lágrimas bañaron su rostro.

-Porque...porque...-sus manos en forma de puño se estrellaban contra mi pecho. -eres...eres un idiota...Te odio...Te odio...Jhon...

-Sera mejor que me valla. -dije mientras tomaba mi chaqueta y la colocaba por sobre mi hombro.

La mire por sobre mi hombro una última vez.

Y lo que vi, era lo de siempre que pasaba cuando las dejaba, lloraban y se repetían a si mismas que hicieron mal. Siempre en el mismo lugar.

En esa banca verde.

-La chica numero 26.- murmure mientras dejaba salir mi sonrisa "torcida" y seguía caminando por el sendero del parque.

-¡Corte!- La voz de mi director resonó por todo el lugar.

Deje escapar un suspiro de alivio y detuve el paso. Cabeceé mi cabeza hacia los lados y "salí" de mi personaje, siempre me metía demasiado en el, para lograr el efecto.

-Hey Edward. Buena actuación.

Sonreí en agradecimiento. -Tu igual.

Ella negó. -No se me da bien llorar. - Charlotte se encogió de hombros. -Creo que esto no es lo mío. -dijo señalando el lugar.

Arque una ceja. -No me digas que tu también...

-Si...-dijo interrumpiéndome. -Mañana renuncio.

-¿Estas hablando en serio?

Ella asintió. -Tengo otros planes...Pero no te preocupes te vendré a molestar siempre. -dijo golpeándome el hombro.

Reí. -Pues espero...

-¡Edward Anthony Cullen!- Canturreo un ser molesto a mi lado, interrumpiendo mi agradable charla.

-COMO DECIA espero te vaya bien.

Charlotte sonrió burlonamente.

-¡Edward!

-¿Qué quieres Alice?- pregunte cansado de ignorarla.

-Solo venía a decirte que estuviste genial.

-No. ¿En serio? Valla, si no me lo decías no me hubiera dado cuenta.- dije sin desviar mi vista de Charlotte.

Ella rio. -Nos vemos Ed. -dijo despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós. -dije para después mirar a una enana con sus manos en su cadera.

Ella agito las manos al cielo y me señalo con uno de sus dedos. -Así saludas a tu querida hermanita.

Rodee los ojos y la ignore para irme hacia mi camerino. Con ella siguiéndome por detrás.

Estaba a punto de llegar al pasillo que lleva a mi camerino.

-Edward.

-¿Si?- le pregunté a mi director Esteban.

-Buen trabajo, pero mañana necesito que vengas.

Evite hacer una mueca de desagrado. -¿La misma hora?

El negó. -Sera por la tarde, te mandare un mensaje, ya que aun no se como van las cosas con el resto de los actores. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí mientras me despedía con la mano y retomaba mi camino.

Llegue a mi destino y deje la puerta abierta.

-Eddie...Eddie...-canturreo mi molesta hermana de nuevo.

-¿Qué?

-Huy que carácter, pero bueno...venia porque tienes una entrevista.

-Alice. -me queje. -Tengo sueño eh estado todo el día trabajando... ¿La puedes pasar para mañana?- le pregunte haciendo ojitos.

Ella bufo. -Eso no funciona conmigo...Y de todos modos solo yo puedo hacerlos...Así que anda levanta tu lindo trasero que tenemos que ir al estudio de la revista "Vogue".

-¿Otra vez?- pregunte ya que hace una semana fui. Ella solo asintió. -Pues ya que.

* * *

-Puedes sentarte. -pidió el fotógrafo señalándome el sillón azul.

Tomo un par de fotos mas en diferentes poseas y luego aplaudió soltando su cámara que traía colgada sobre su cuello.

-Perfecto. Puedes ponerte tu ropa.

Asentí encaminándome al cuarto donde había dejado mi ropa, me cambie los vaqueros blancos y la blusa azul cielo y me puse mis vaqueros desgastados y la playera negra.

-Edward apúrate.- dijo entrando sin tocar Alice.

Rodee los ojos y me abotone los últimos botones de la playera, me agache y me puse mi calzado negro.

-Toca la puerta. -le recordé como otras veces.

Ella solo se cruzo de brazos. No le di importancia como siempre y me mire en el espejo, me despeine el cabello aun ma de lo que lo traia y por su reflejo pude ver que chasqueo la lengua.

-Apúrate.- pidió.

Asentí mientras tomaba mi saco gris y me lo colocaba.

_~*En mi volvo*~_

_-_¿A dónde te llevo? - le pregunte.

Ella sonrió. -Con mi Jazzy por supuesto.

Asentí mientras encendía el coche y lo ponía en marcha.

-Y bien...- rompi el silencio. -¿Por qué no hubo entrevista?

Ella se encogio de hombros. -Al parecer solo querian las fotos.

-Oh. -_mejor_ pensé.

-¿Haraz algo mañana?- me pregunto mientras entraba a su privada.

-Trabajar. ¿Quiéres que pase por ti?

Alice negó sonriendo. -Jazz me llevara.

-Bien. ¿Le dijiste a mamá que pasaras aquí la noche?

Ella asintió. -Claro, entonces te veo mañana.

Ya habíamos llegado a la casa de Jasper, ella bajo del coche y se asomo por la ventanilla. -Te veré mañana actorcito.

-Oh cállate "asistente".

Ella rio mientras caminaba para atrás.

-Te vas a caer.

Negó mientras reía. -Soy más que tu asistente tonto.

Me despedí con la mano y me dirigí hacia mi departamento.

Mi hermana siempre me mantenía al tanto de las citas de mi agenda, yo podría llevar el control solo, pero desde que termine mi relación con Tanya, nos hemos vuelto más unidos, así que para pasar el tiempo conmigo me pidió ser mi asistente.

Suspire mientras movía mis dedos sobre el volante.

Lo único que quería era llegar a la tranquilidad de mi hogar. Y no estar en este tráfico a mitad de la noche.

-Vamos...vamos...ponte en verde...

Mi celular empezó a sonar con la canción "Get Out The Door" de Velvet Revolver, distrayéndome de este enorme tráfico.

-Edward cariño.

-Hola mamá.

-¿Donde estas hijo?

-En medio de un tráfico. -lance un suspiro. -Que gracias a dios ya se está moviendo. -dije al ver que el semáforo cambiaba a verde.

-Bueno, vete directo a tu departamento. -solté una risa. -Y no te burles ya es muy tarde para que andes en la calle.

-Hasta hace poco deje de trabajar.

-Hijo...-cambio su tono de voz. -Tienes que dejar de trabajar tanto. -ya suponía que me diría eso.

-Lo sé mamá.

-Ok hijo, nos vemos mañana... ¿vas a venir?

-No me lo perdería por nada mamá.

-Entonces hasta mañana hijo.

-Que descanses. -dije colgando la llamada.

Una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro al ver el edificio donde estaba mi departamento. Estacione mi volvo en mi lugar correspondiente y me fui directo a mi piso.

Espere a que el elevador llegara a la planta baja.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando salir a una pequeña niña con su padre, los salude con un asentimiento de mi cabeza y entre al elevador.

Pulse el botón del séptimo piso.

-¡Detengan el elevador!- escuche la voz de una mujer gritar.

Puse mi brazo entre las puertas para detenerlo, y la persona entro corriendo con una bolsa de mandado sobre su pecho, puso su mano libre sobre una de las paredes del elevador y empezó a respirar.

-Dios no debo correr así. -se reprendió hace misma. La chica iba apretar un botón del elevador pero al ver todos los botones no apretó ninguno.

Vive en el mismo piso que el mío.

-Gracias. -me agradeció levantando su mirada hacia mí.

La chica abrió la boca y me miro incrédula. Era una fan. Supongo. Es que siempre hacen eso.

-Oh dios...eres...eres Edward Cullen. -dijo aun en shock.

Sonreí apretando mis labios y asentí. -Hola.

-Wow...no puedo creer que mi querida tía este viviendo en el mismo edificio que tu. Súper. Eh...- se quedo callada y bajo la vista ruborizándose.

A lo mejor quería pedirme un autógrafo y le da pena.

-¿Quieres mi autógrafo?

Ella levanto su mirada y sus ojos cafés obscuros me observaron.

-Eh...claro...pero no tengo ni mi cuaderno...-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-No te preocupes, puede que nos topemos seguido... ¿en qué departamento vives?- pregunté esta chica tenía mala suerte ya que yo siempre frecuentaba traer una pluma, pero este día fue la excepción.

-en el 25... ¿Y tú?

-En el de en frente. -dije al tiempo que las puertas del ascensor se abrían.

Ella se encamino hacia afuera y una caja de cereales se le cayó.

La cogí antes que ella. -Déjame ayudarte con eso. -dije tratando de ser cortes.

Ella asintió ruborizándose y encaminándose a su departamento. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y empezó a buscar la llave, al no encontrarla escuche como resoplaba y levanto su mano para tocar el timbre de su puerta.

-Muchas gracias. -me dijo extendiendo los brazos.

Negué. -Déjame ayudarte, esto esta pesado, incluso para mí. -dije mientras reía.

La chica asintió. Y se quedo en silencio mientras volvía a presionar el timbre.

-Y ¿Como te llamas? - pregunte ya que era mi vecina y se veía amable.

Ella soltó una risita. -María Fernanda...pero no me gusta...-dijo haciendo una mueca.

-¿Y eso?- pregunte y ella volvió a presionar el timbre.

-Es muy largo...pero dime...Marifer...

-Mucho gusto Marifer soy Edward. - me presente nuevamente extendiendo mi mano.

Ella sonrió. -Creo que eso lo sé. Un gusto. -dijo correspondiendo mi saludo.

-Umh...Veo que mi tía se quedo dormida...-comentó mientras volvía a presionar el timbre.

-¿Siempre sucede?

Ella se encogió de hombros. -En ocasiones. - dijo alargando su mano para presionar nuevamente el timbre.

La puerta se abrió.

La señora del valle miro severamente a la chica y la pobre dio un paso atrás.

-Niña, es la última vez que se te olvida la llave.

-Lo siento.

-Y mira nomas, ya molestaste al chico, lo siento joven, pero mi hija es un poco...

-No se preocupe.- la interrumpí. -No pasa nada solamente la acompañe ya que esto esta pesado.

-Oh...entonces...ella no...

-No tía...ni siquiera sabía que el vivía aquí...-le dijo levantando su mirada.

-Oh...creí que...

-¿Qué?- le pregunto molesta. -Yo no hizo nada...esta vez...-susurro para ella misma.

-Perdón Mary solo que pensé que tu habías hecho lo mismo que la...

-Ok...para...ok- la chica se volteo hacia mí y me sonrió algo sonrojada. -Gracias.- dijo tomando la bolsa.

-Luego nos vemos. -me despedí.

Ella asintió y se metió a su departamento.

-Lamento el drama. -se disculpo la señora.

Negué restándole importancia y me despedí de ella para después entrar a mi departamento.

Al cerrar la puerta, cavase mi cabeza hacia los lados y me fui directo a ponerme mi pijama.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo, no había día que no me reconocieran o peor que una multitud o los paparazzi me acorralen.

Pero esta chica, era de las primeras que no se mostraban realmente locas al verme, para mí, ella actuó normal, y esa actitud de su tía...¿a qué se refería cuando hablo de eso? Acaso tuvo una mala experiencia con algún artista.

Con esos pensamientos me dirigí a la cocina ya cambiado con tan solo un pantalón de pijama y me serví un poco de cereal, tome el plato entre mis manos y me encamine a mi habitación.

Me senté en el pequeño escritorio que tenia y encendí la laptop.

Tenía que checar en mi correo si otro director que también me contrato, me aceptaba nuevamente para hacer la secuela de la saga de vampiros que tenía dos películas ya hechas.

"Demonios" pensé al ver que tenía un correo de Emmet.

**_Querido Eddie._**

**_¿Como estas? Solo te mando el mensaje para decirte que no faltes mañana a la casa de nuestros padres y que más te vale haberte portado bien o si no, me enterare por las revistas ok. _**

**_Te quiere_**

**_Tu hermanito más guapo._**

Rodee los ojos al ver el mensaje. Emmet era...Emmet. Simplemente.

El otro mensaje era sobre la nueva película.

Estimado Señor Cullen:

Le informo que ah sido aceptado para protagonizar en la nueva película "Eclipse" de la saga Twilight, debido al malentendido con su co-estrella Tanya Denali le informamos que seguirán siendo la pareja protagonista de la película, lamentamos el error de haber querido expulsarlo de la película y esperamos que acepte nuevamente ser parte de nuestro elenco.

Atentamente.

Chris Weitz

Suspire mientras volvía a releer el mensaje, era increíble que si me aceptaran de nuevo, pero de todos modos deberían de hacerlo, ya que hay más fans mujeres que hombres, y por lo tanto ellos saldrían perdiendo.

Desvié mi mirada del computador y fije mi vista en una de las revistas que reposaban sobre mi escritorio.

"**_El amor se acaba"_**

Reposaba en letras grandes sobre la revista "People" de hace unos meses.

_Si, como lo leen, a esta parejita se le acabo el amor..._

Cosas sin importancia.

_Y solo porque nuestra querida Tanya rechazo a nuestro Eddie y de qué manera._

**_LE FUE INFIEL_**

Si. Desgraciadamente, Tanya me fue infiel y ni modo de quedarme tras de ella. Si dolió. Pero no tanto.

_Según testigos la vieron salir varias veces de la mano del actor "Mike Newton" del hotel Imperion _

Aun no entiendo. Tal vez no la complacía lo suficiente. Tal vez si es cierto, nunca hubo el amor suficiente para sostener nuestra relación.

Suspire mientras la volvía a dejar sobre el escritorio.

Tenia que trabajar con ella nuevamente y eso iba hacer algo difícil, no siento nada por ella, pero tendré que tocarla, hablarle, tratarla "amablemente" y no creo poder soportarla.

-No me queda de otra. - murmure contestando el mensaje del director Chris Weitz, le dije un par de cosas respecto a la película y le confirme que iba a participar en la nueva película.

Fruncí el seño al ver el ultimo mensaje que tenia. No conocía el remitente. Y lo mas importante parecia urgente.

**_¡Ábrelo es importante!_**

Me encogí de hombros y le di "click" de todos modos no podría ser tan malo o si.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**_Edward POV_**

_Me encogí de hombros y le di "click" de todos modos no podría ser tan malo o si._

Mire incredulo la pantalla de mi laptop ¿Era una broma? Solo eso pensaba, deberia de serlo, esto...era imposible.

Incredulo y asegurandome una vez mas de que _eso _era lo que leía...Empeze a leerlo de nuevo.

_**Estimado Actorcito.**_

_**Usted de seguro se preguntara ¿Quién soy y el por que de mi mensaje? Yo misma le contestare. Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Bella para los amigos (cosa que claramente tú no entras en esa lista) ¿El porqué de mi mensaje? Simple. Usted me ah ruinado mi vida completa, no hay dia que su nombre no haga aparición en mi vida cotidiana, todos los dias tengo que soportar los constantes alagos del "Señor perfecto" pero, aun cuando yo defienda que usted no es perfecto SOY IGNORADA por usted, incluso mis mejores amigas hablan de usted aun cuando yo estoy en problemas. Y por si no fuera poco MI NOVIO me dejo por usted ¿Lo puede creer? Yo me pregunto acaso ¿Soy poco atractiva? Para no poder retener a un hombre -el cual se volvio gay- lo creo. Desde que usted y su grandeza de actuación hicieron acto de presencia...Mi vida a ido cuesta abajo. Por ello, eh tomado medidas a esto...Tiene 24 horas para despedirse de su MSN. **_

_**¡Hasta luego!**_

¡Joder! Esto no podia ser real, ¿como era posible esto?

Solte un suspiro. No podria ser una broma, lo peor es que tenia que borrar mi msn y eso si que no podia, tenia demaciados contactos importantes y aun cuando los copiara todos, no tendria la menor idea de quienes serian. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué clase de loca me amenaza de esta manera? Otro en mi lugar, solo copiaria los contactos...Pero yo no podria...Me llevaria mas de 24 horas hacerlo...Mantuve mis manos sobre el teclado, inmovibles, debatiendome internamente si lo haria o no.

Tal vez la chica, quiera poder...tal vez, no hacerlo.

Resignado le conteste.

_**Señorita Swan:**_

_**Me disculpo por todas las molestias que le eh causado a lo largo de su vida por mi trabajo. Pero le comunico que me es imposible deshacerme de este msn, tengo contactos muy importantes y aún cuando me decida copiarlos a una nueva cuenta, le temo decir que necesitaria mas de esas 24 horas que me proporciona para despedirme de todos ellos. Por ello, espero que me perdone y que olvide esos incidentes de su vida. **_

_**No es bueno vivir en el pasado.**_

_**Se despide:**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_

Me sentia enogado, furioso y sobre todo confundido. Esta clase de mensajes no las recibia, puede que cartas a domicilio pero claro amenazas de muerte pero...de este tipo...Nunca.

Mire el relog sobre mi escritorio y decidi acostarme.

Mañana seria un largo dia.

_**Bella POV**_

Desperte con buenos animos, algo dentro de mi me decia que hoy iba ser un gran dia. Con una sonrisa me dirigi hacia mi cocina para prepararme mi desayuno no sin antes tomar mi laptop para chechar mi correo.

Me servi solo un cereal acompañado de fruta fresca y me sente en uno de los taburetes que adornaban la barra.

¡Demonios! Pensé al ver mi correo. Tenia un mensaje de él.

Yo se que es cobardia pero decidi abrilo mas tarde.

Termine de desayunar y me fui directo a mi cuarto arreglarme para ir al trabajo.

_*~*~*~Tres horas despues~*~*~*_

-¡Maldita lluvia! - me queje mientras me quitaba la chaqueta,

Angela rio. -Hay un objeto que se llama paraguas y sirve para protegerse de la...

La fulmine con la mirada. -No estoy para bromitas.

-Que genio amiga. -esa voz. -¿Porqué llegaste tarde?

Bufe. A buena hora aparece la "jefa" -No ves que estoy empapada.

Ella rio igual que Ang. -Bella, hubieras llevado contigo un...

-No lo dijas. -la corte mientras le mostraba la palma de mi mano. -Vale, ahora dejenme en paz. -pedi y me encamine hacia mi escritorio ignorando sus miradas burlonas.

-Angela. -la jefa hablo. -Puedes ir por los pedidos de Chanel.

Mi amiga asintio e instantes despues empezo a recojer sus cosas para irse.

-Bella. -la mire. -Si el telefono suena, contestalo y diles que estoy ocupada.

Asenti.

Ella me sonrio. -Tengo ropa extra en mi oficina...por si te quieres cambiar.

Rodee los ojos. -Gracias y ya deja de reirte.

Ella solto un par de risitas mas junto con Angela.

-Nos vemos Bells. -se despidio esta ultima mientras caminaba hacia el elevador.

-Adios. -le grite.

Vicky se recargo en frente del escritorio de Ang. -Y bien Bella ¿Cuándo obtendre el correo?

Sonrei. -¿Alguién esta ansiosa?

Ella bufo.

-Luego amiga. Luego.

Vicky rodo los ojos y se encamino hacia el elevador. Ni siquiera me moleste en decirle a donde iba o si iba a salir del edificio.

La verdad es que no queria darselo a nadie por ahora. Primero queria jugar un rato con él y por que no pedirle cosas...

Mi sonrisa se hizo mas grande. Esto, era genial.

_**Edward POV**_

-¡Edward!

Brinque mientras me tapaba los oidos.

-¡Alice!- le grite. -Deja de molestarme.

Ella se cruzo de brazos. -Llevo hablandote desde hace cinco minutos.

La mire. -No es cierto.

-Si lo es, tú haz estado ido todo este tiempo .-me acuso.

Sabia que tenia razón pero es que en verdad me preocupaba esos contactos y esa actitud tan...tan inmadura de parte de esa chica.

-Lo siento Alice ¿Qué decias?

Ella bufo. -Cancelaron tu entrevista.

Suspire de alivio. -¿Nos vamos ya?

Ella asintio. -Mamá dijo que ibas a comer con nosotros.

Asenti.

-Iras horita.

Volvi asentir.

-¿Tienes algo que te preocupe? Por que haz estado raro.

La mire de reojo mientras ambos nos encaminabamos hacia el estacionamiento.

-Sabes que...puedes contar conmigo.

Sonrei mientras asentia.

-¿Asientes por el problema o por lo otro?

Rodee los ojos. -Ambos.

-¿Quiéres hablar de ello?

Negué y le abri la puerta del coche, ella subio y cerre la puerta.

Encendi mi querido volvo y maneje rumbo a la casa de mis padres.

El camino -gracias a dios- no hizo ninguna pregunta. Era algo estupido el preocuparme tanto por algo asi, los contactos Alice tambien los tenia en su msn, pero es que, no se, tal vez por que sea la primera vez que me pasa esta clase de "amenaza"...Tal vez, por eso le tomo importancia.

Incluso es para reirse algo asi. Tan patetico.

Estacione el volvo y mire a Alice que mantenia su seño fruncido.

Abri mi puerta para bajarme pero su delicada mano se poso sobre mi hombro.

Me gire a verla. Ella me sonrio.

-Interesante.

Frunci el seño y arque una ceja para que se explicara.

Alice solo acentuo mas su sonrisa.

-Sigue tu corazón hermanito. -dicho esto abrio la puerta de mi coche y camino brincando con su andar de bailarina hacia la puerta, donde su Jasper -como ella decia- la esperaba.

Mi hermana, era extraña, segun ella "veia el futuro" nosotros le creiamos en ocasiones.

Y no era la primera vez que la enana me decia algo asi. Pero ¿a qué se referia?

Suspire resignado. Solo el tiempo me diria.

_**Bella POV**_

Ring...Ring...

Conteste.

-Buenas tardes, esta hablando a la revista "people" ¿Quién habla?

-Hola señorita ¿esta victoria?

-No. ¿Gusta dejarle un recado?

-Si ¿Tiene donde apuntar?

-Si dijame.

-Soy Beatriz, solo queria informarle que la entrevista con el señor Orlando Bloom sera el proximo sabado, en el hotel "Firebill" solo queremos que la confirme y que nos de los datos sobre la persona que sera la encargada ¿Ok?

-Yo le paso su recado.

-Gracias.

-Igual, que tenga buen dia.

Era la primera llamada que recibia, Victoria no habia regresado asi que de seguro andaba por ahi y Angela, uh, ella regresaria por la noche. Hubiera querido yo estar en su lugar. Pero, mi querida jefa me ordeno quedarme aqui.

Mire mi computador y me debati ¿Qué perdia? El no podria hacerme nada.

Rodee los ojos mientras le daba "click" para leer el mensaje.

Termine de leerlo incredula. ¿Acaso era broma? Ja, como si yo le diera oportunidad de copiar sus contactos. Aunque...tal vez si sean muy importantes, pero el tiene la culpa, si no hubiera hecho su carrera de actorcito mi vida seria plena y genial pero no...El tenia que llegar arruinarlo todo. Y eso, no se lo perdonaria.

Rodee los ojos mientras le contestaba.

Lei la respuesta que le mande una vez mas y apague la laptop, ya luego veria que haria, pero otra amenaza no le hace malo a nadie ¿verdad? De todos modos.

Solo era el comienzo...pensé mientras sonreia y volvia a concentrarme en mi trabajo.

_**N/A: ¡LEANME! **¡Me equivoque! Era otro nombre no era Mike el chico que salio con tanya ¡Disculpen! Es que aveces me confundo, todavia no decido que chico poner_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Recordatorio**: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a nuestra querida Meyer...Yo solo me divierto con ellos ¿? **^.^**_

**Edward POV**

Mi familia se encontraba en silencio, observándome, esperando una simple respuesta.

Que obviamente era ridícula.

¿Por qué no entienden que todo lo que dicen de mi en algunas revistas es totalmente incierto?

Mire una vez mas la revista que se encontraba abierta en frente de mi, reposaba sobre el cristal de nuestra mesa del centro.

-Es mentira. -dije simplemente.

Emmet rió. -Vamos Eddie, no mientas.

-Mamá. -Advertí mirándola a ella y a Emmet.

-Emmet, por favor deja a tu hermano. -le regaño Esme a Emmet.

El solo bufo.

-No entiendo por que siempre hacen esto. -dije comenzando a levantarme.

Desde que entre a esta casa todo había salido bien, habíamos cenado, platicamos un rato, hasta que Emmet se le ocurrió ir a una farmacia -creo, que es lógico a que- y vio esta dichosa revista.

-Luego nos vemos. -me despedí.

-Hijo. -me gire hacia Carlisle. -Sabemos que es mentira pero...

-¿Pero?- bufe. -De verdad no les entiendo. Yo no pedí esto. -señale la revista. -Venia a casa para poder pasar un tiempo con ustedes pero. -hice una mueca mientras llevaba mis manos a mi cabello. -Olvídenlo. Nos vemos otro día.

Bese a mi madre en la frente y me dirigí hacia mi coche.

. . .

Tres llamadas perdidas.

Emmet.

¿No entiende que es molesto que haga eso siempre?

Siempre es lo mismo, él ve algo sobre mi en algún medio publicitario y va y les dice a la familia.

Pero no entienden que es mentira.

**Bella POV**

-Jefa. -le hable.

Ella se detuvo a solo un metro de mi escritorio.

-Te hablaron para confirmar la entrevista y sección de fotos con el actor Orlando Bloom.

-Eso es genial. Llámales y diles tu nombre.

La mire agradecida. -Gracias.

Ella solo sonrió y se adentro a su oficina.

**Edward POV**

Llegue a mi departamento y me dirigí por a mi cocina por un café.

Tome mi taza de café entre mis manos y me dirigí hacia mi pequeño escritorio de mi habitación. Tenia que ver si esa chica loca me había contestado mi mensaje.

. . .

_**¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Tiempo? **_

_**Bueno, la verdad es que hoy me eh levantado de un humor excelente por ello, esta bien, olvidemos que te borrare tu msn. No soy tan mala persona.**_

_**Atte:**_

_**Bella Swan**_

_**PD. . . Pero, tu MSN sera publicado en 24 hrs en alguna revista :)**_

-¡Joder! -maldije cerrando mi laptop.

Esa mujer esta loca.


	7. Chapter 9

**Recordatorio: **_Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer & la trama es mía._

**_Pasen por mi perfil_  
**

**Edward POV**

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad.

Con un gorro, lentes negro y gabardina negro. No quería que nadie me reconociera.

Me detuve abruptamente al ver el escaparate de una tienda.

En ella, había docenas de revistas, abiertas para que la gente se acercara y leyera, pero en especial, fue aquella revista que me llamo la atención. Revista "People".

**_El romance sigue. _**

**_Hemos visto recientemente en las islas vírgenes a Tania Denali con James Vulturi, será que es oficial que esta chica cambio a nuestro romántico vampiro favorito "Edward Cullen" por el actor de acción._**

Dicha revista mostraba fotos mías con Tania, y al lado una de ella y James.

-¿Por qué no pueden simplemente olvidarlo? –la pregunta salió de mis labios sin pensarlo.

-Es mercadotecnia. –murmuro la chica de al lado. No la mire por miedo a que me reconociera.

Ni conteste.

-Deberías estar acostumbrado, después de todo…Eres famoso. –susurro.

Observe como se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia adentro de la tienda. Era la chica de mi edificio. Lo supe porque se dirigió hacia la ventanilla y tomo la revista sonriéndome.

Iba a cometer una locura. Estaba consciente de eso.

Así que la espere. Y mientras lo hacía… saque mi celular para contestarle aquella chica.

Suspire dándole click a la opción para enviarle el mensaje.

-¿Te pasa algo? –mi vecina se encontraba en frente de mí.

Negué. –Me preguntaba… ¿Quieres pasar la tarde conmigo?

Ella me miro sospechosamente. -¿Y qué hay de los fotógrafos?

Voltee a los lados. –No veo a ninguno.

-Siempre aparecen…siempre.

Lo sabía. Pero, presentía que ella era buena chica. No fanática de esas que se ponen locas y llegan a cometer locuras extremas.

-Conozco un café. –dije.

Ella solo me miro.

-Prometo comportarme.

Ella rió. –Te sigo.

Asentí y comencé a caminar. Sabía que debía de hacerle algún tipo de conversación, pero… Temía a que me reconociera algunas personas que pasaban a nuestro lado.

_"New Moon" _Se llamaba el café, abrí la puerta y deje que pasara mi vecina. Ella sonrió y se detuvo a unos pasos delante de mí. Me acerque al dueño –que era un conocido mío-.

-¿Nicholas?

Él miro en mi dirección. Sonrió asintiendo y me hizo señas para que lo siguiera.

-Ven. –Tome la mano de la chica y seguí al viejo.

-¡Edward! –soltó abrazándome en cuanto llegamos a la terraza. –No te preocupes, dire que no hay asientos libres. ¡Buen día señorita!

-Hola.

-¿Lo mismo? –me preguntó.

Asentí. -¿Marifer?

-Un capuchino.

Nicholas asintió despidiéndose.

-Vaya. –dijo Marifer caminando hacia la terraza. Yo me quede a unos pasos atrás de ella. –Es hermoso.

-Vengo aquí. –me senté en una de las mesas. –Cada vez que me abrumo por la prensa.

Ella asintió y se sentó en el asiento de enfrente. - ¿Es difícil, cierto?

-Lo es. –reí sin humor. –Pero yo lo escogí.

-Al menos haces lo que te gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Nomas.- se encogió de hombros.

-Por algo lo dices.

-Tonterías.

Ella desviaba la mirada. –Deja que yo sea quien…

-Bien. –me interrumpió. –Estudio algo que no me gusta.

-¿Qué?

-Gastronomía.

Reí. -¿A quién no le gusta la comida?

-Obvio me gusta… pero… ¿cocinar de por vida? Lo odio.

-¿Y por qué escogiste…?-

Nicholas me interrumpió dejando nuestros cafés. –Yo los dejo, si quieren algo más, Edward. –me miro. –Ya sabes que hacer.

Asentí. Solo tenía que mandarle un mensaje.

Ella respondió. –Era el sueño de mi madre.

_Era…_sentí tristeza por ella, me imaginaba que era reciente.

-Debo suponer que murió hace poco.

Marifer asintió. –Hace unos meses. No quiero hablar de ello. –hablo atropelladamente. -¿Y dime como es la vida de un famoso?

Reí. –Fiestas, mujeres y dinero.

Ella rió. –Mujeriego.

-Es broma…pero…sí que hay fiestas. –entonces, lo recordé. -¿Por qué tu tía…

-Oh por dios. –murmuro. -¿En serio quieres saberlo?

Asentí ansiosamente.

-Bueno, es qué ¿Si sabes quién es Zac Efron?

-Si…- no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él.

-Bueno, pues… le seguí.

Arquee una ceja.

-Me puse loca al verle pues, le seguí, lo acosé.

Reí abiertamente.

-¡Fue hace años! Era una niña. –se lamentó. –No eh vuelto a cometer una locura así.

-Ya sé. –dije. –Ahora, solo investigas donde viven y te apareces ahí.

Ella rió. –Malo. Y no, de todos modos ya no soy así.

-Claro, claro…

Su celular sonó. Ella sonrió y frunció el ceño mientras contestaba.

-¿Si?...No… Cercas… Ok…Bye. Tengo que irme. –me dijo. –Mi tía quiere ir a no sé donde.

Asentí y tome mi café. –Vamos.

Salimos del local, después de pagarle a Nicholas.

-Hay que repetirlo.

Ella asintió. –Tengo qué…

Alguien la empujo contra mí. –Lo siento. –grito el desconocido.

La tome entre mis brazos. -¿Estas bien?

Ella se apartó y se checo. –Sí.

Sin pensar en lo que hacía, me quite el gorro y se lo pusé. –Ya me cansé de esconderme. ¿Te importa?

Marifer negó. –Tú eres el famoso, no yo.

-Cierto.

-Arrogante.

Reí y pase un brazo por sus hombros. Era una de las pocas chicas, que podría decir que me agradaba tener su compañía.

**Bella POV**

Estaba nerviosa.

Me encontraba en el hotel "Hilton", las puertas se abrieron…Él entro sonriendo, vestia unos vaqueros y una blusa blanca con uno jeans del mismo color.

-Buenas tardes. –Orlando Bloom ¡Me saludo en persona!

Y la entrevista dio comienzo.

_¡Fue un día largo! _Pensé dejándome caer en el sillón de mi hogar. Mi computadora se encontraba encendida, teclee la página de mi correo y abrí otra pestaña para poder ver algo…como escritora de revista, siempre tenía que ver si había algún chisme de un artista en la red.

-No puede ser. –susurre al leer la nueva actualización de la página que leía.

Rápidamente busque mi celular y marque a mi jefa.

-¡Bella! –ella gritó contestando. –Qué bueno que hablaste, acabo de ver un chisme ¡Debemos de ponerlo mañana en la revista!

Bien, al parecer ella ya se enteró.

-¿Es el chisme de Edward…?

-¡Sí! Nos vemos mañana, imprime esa hoja.

-Ok. –me despedí y colgué.

-No puede ser. –repetí releyendo la información.

**_Nuestro vampiro se olvida de su ex_**

**_Acabamos de fotografiarlo muy contento de esta chica desconocida._**

**_Creyó que ese gorro y lentes le ayudarían a escaparse de nosotros ¡Pero no! Lo captamos conversando y riendo a las afueras de la cafetería "New Moon" y como ven en las imágenes, nuestro vampiro no teme decir que la quiere…_**

Eran imágenes de él y una chica. Frente a frente sonriéndose. Luego otra, tomados de la mano y otras donde él la abrazaba.

Cerrando esa pestaña…Me di cuenta de que él había respondido.

Frustrada, leí nuevamente el mensaje.

**¿Tienes idea de la situación en que me pones?**

**Oye, no sé porque las personas a tu alrededor a como leo que te tratan piensen que soy un ídolo. Lo cual no soy. Solo soy un humano tratando de ganarse la vida pero por el medio artístico. ¿Quieres dinero? ¿Algo que pueda darte que siempre quisiste? Solo eso se me ocurre para compensar algo que no conscientemente hice. **

**Buen día.**

**Edward Cullen.**

¿Dinero? Desde luego que no. Pero no negare que… la segunda pregunta era tentadora.

Inmediatamente, todas mis preocupaciones se fueron al drenaje.

Sé me acababa de ocurrir algo que… tal vez, traería más problemas pero me divertiría. Y mucho.

Suspire mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Esto sería interesante.

**¿Cuánta gente me lee? ¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

**AGREGUEN EN FACEBOOK Y TWITTER Link's en Mi perfil.**

-Little Hope.


	8. Chapter 10 LEER

¡LEER!

**Me retiro de Fanfiction . net por tiempo indefinido.**

Tengo que acabar el libro. Porque otra editorial me respondió. Y ella pide todo el escrito completo.

Por lo tanto… No actualizare ninguna de mis historias.

Fanfiction me dio grandes amistades tanto en persona como online.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo que me dieron en su momento. Por los buenos momentos y por alegrar el día cuando más lo necesitaba.

Siento un nudo en la garganta, mis planes eran terminar algunas historias en este mes. Vaya, es increíble como todo puede cambiar en segundos. Estoy contenta, emocionada. El único temor que me invade es que, desgraciadamente, no puedo terminar nada de lo que empiezo, por eso me ha costado mucho acabar mis historias aquí. Y espero lograr terminar el libro. De verdad, lo espero.

Espero regresar nuevamente aquí con excelentes noticias.

-Little Hope.

**PD. Aquellas personas que quieran mantener el contacto para saber de mi o mi libro….Agreguen en Facebook o Twitter. **Link`s en mi perfil.


	9. Chapter 11

Solo entro aquí para aclarar algo que muchas no entendieron & bueno, primero que nada no quiero que se lo tomen a mal… Pero, para mí es algo abrumador que cada vez que me conecto ya sea en el Facebook o simplemente cheque mi correo –como hoy- sin exagerar eran demasiados emails de Fanfiction donde la mayoría me pedía el nombre de la editorial de mi libro.

**NO ME HAN PUBLICADO NINGUNA EDITORIAL.**

Es en enero cuando me dicen si pase la prueba de la editorial MAEVA (la prueba es mandar primero un capitulo & datos tuyos). La otra editorial SANTILLANA me respondió pidiendo el libro completo, pero aun ni siquiera lo termino.

& admito que es más por pereza.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han agregado en el Facebook & Twitter (Link's en mi perfil)**

A los que no les interesa lo de mi libro (: Prometo regresar pronto a Fanfiction para darle fin a mis historias. ¡Saludos!

**-Little Hope.**


	10. Chapter 10

**LEER:** _¿Te gustaria conocer algo de mi libro? Este es el comienzo, no es el primer capitulo completo -obviamente- pero es un pequeño adelanto, unos amigos me han venido diciendo desde hace meses que hiciera esto, para aquellas que no alcanzaron a leer el comienzo del fic "¿Quiero el divorcio?" así podrian ayudarme en algo que se les ha ocurrido a ellos. Resumiendo: Más bien quiero pedirles un favor... __así que les pido que lean el pequeño adelanto, & si les gusto vayan & le dan click en "Me gusta" en Facebook. **http: /www . facebook. com/pages/Quiero-e l-divorcio -Book/ 30611678 6093321 **_

**S**entía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, como si hubiera corrido en un gran maratón. Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, los pequeños rayos de sol que se lograban visualizar a través de la ventana anunciaban que ya había amanecido, de hecho tal vez me había olvidado poner la alarma.

¡Genial! Llegaría tarde a la universidad.

Un momento, esta no era mi habitación. ¿Dónde rayos estaba? ¿Por qué las paredes son color crema? ¡Mis paredes eran color pistache! Me fui incorporando poco a poco. ¿Desde cuándo mis almohadas eran rojas? ¿Y por qué demonios no puedo levantarme? Sentía una presión en mis piernas, ladee mi cabeza hacia atrás.

Jadee, y estaba segura que mis ojos estaban muy abiertos. ¡Un hombre! Él como sea que se llame, solo le cubría la sabana roja que nos tapaba a los dos. Tenía su cabeza escondida entre mis piernas y las abrazaba con sus ambos brazos, como si de una almohada se tratara. Era algo tierno, pensé y entonces caí en la cuenta ¿Qué hacia ese hombre aquí? ¿Y dónde se supone que estoy?

Un constante zumbido resonó en mi cabeza trayendo consigo pequeños flashazos.

¡No puede ser posible!

Eran imágenes de mí, entraba a un bar-casino, vestía un vestido negro que me llegaba a la altura de la rodilla... Entonces, lo recordé. Había huido, cobardemente decidí hacer una única maleta y escapar, al menos solo unos días de todas los problemas de mi familia.

Nunca me había pasado esto, era algo inusual en mí. Jamás eh sido de esas que se van acostando con cualquiera, mucho menos cuando es producto de una borrachera. Mire –una vez más- al hombre que seguía abrazando mis piernas, aun no podía observar su rostro. Me incorpore más para poder verlo, lo único que lograba visualizar era su ancha espalda y sus brazos, veía pequeños lunares recorriendo parte de su brazo izquierdo y su espalda. ¿Eso era un tatuaje? Una extraña mancha negra sobresalía al lado de... ¡Demonios! A mí que me importaba si él tenía o no tatuajes.

Tenía que salir de aquí.

Rece mentalmente para que este hombre no se despertara, decidida intente salir de su firme agarre que me mantenía encarcelada a él, pero era inútil. Bufe con desesperación mientras me dejaba caer en la cama, su agarre era demasiado fuerte.

Quería irme de aquí antes de que él despertara. No quería dar explicaciones, lo más probable era que este hombre siempre acostumbrara acostarse con desconocidas, seducirlas, ofrecerles una copa, para luego llevárselas directo a la cama. ¡Por dios! Claro que él lo hacía, de seguro esto era algo cotidiano en su vida.

Me incorpore nuevamente hacia él para volver intentarlo. En mis labios se formó una pequeña sonrisa, esta vez, el desconocido ni se inmuto cuando logre sacar mis piernas, tome una de las almohadas y la coloque entre sus brazos, el inmediatamente la abrazo sin darme tiempo a ver su rostro. ¡Perfecto! Me iría de aquí sin saber si era atractivo, pero a juzgar por su muy atractivo cuerpo, tenía mis sospechas. Claro, eso sí, él podría tener muy buen cuerpo y tener una cara de espanto. Deseche ese pensamiento de inmediato.

Lo mejor era irme de aquí con la idea de que estuve con alguien atractivo, pensé acercándome a la orilla de la cama con mis manos firmes en la sabana cuidando de no descubrirme y obvio sin destaparlo a él.

– ¡Demonios! – maldije en voz baja.

La prueba evidente de lo que había pasado anoche, se encontraba en el lugar donde minutos antes estaba acostada, una mancha roja se encontraba en la sábana blanca. Si _era _virgen.

**PD: ¿Muy pequeño? Lo sé. Queria poner más pero me dijeron que no, así que... Solo les pido que vayan a la pagina -si les gusto- & me apoyen dando un click en "Me gusta". Otra cosa... Sobre las historias, aun no acabo el capitulo de "Chica Twitter" espero tenerlo terminado para mañana & el resto de las historias, en la semana proxima estare actualizando cada una de ellas. **


	11. Chapter

**Atención:** Espero lean lo siguiente.

**Sé que decepcionare a muchas lectoras, pero… no actualizare ninguna de las historias en este mes: Febrero.**

Eh llegado a mi limite… tengo docenas de problemas con mi familia, sé que no es excusa porque si entre a fanfiction & publique historias es porque iba a responsabilizarme & acabar cada una de ellas sin importar que pasara. Pero, simplemente no puedo separar mis emociones cuando escribo… Tengo varios avances de algunas historias, & los publicaría pero no me siento cómoda con ello. Son demasiado deprimentes.

No es solo mi familia, sino que me eh dado cuenta de bastantes cosas, no soy la única & sé que algunas de ustedes han pasado por lo mismo, me refiero a las falsas amistades & desamores… Esto último es lo que me tiene en la depresión total… puedo fingir una sonrisa frente a los demás pero… créanme que al llegar la noche & el estar en la soledad de mi cuarto es cuando las ganas de llorar se hacen más fuertes…

No es mi primer novio, pero… después de la muerte de mi ex… jamás inicie una relación con alguien porque no me sentía preparada...& ahora que lo hago, bueno sucede eso, el chico llegó, ilusiono & se fue…Entiendo que a veces suele pasar eso, fui demaciado estúpida al quedarme sumida en la depresión a tal punto de descuidarme & quiero comenzar este mes diferente & lo estoy haciendo...

Para las que les interesa lo de mi libro, la editorial me rechazo pero eh decido terminarlo completamente & mandarlo a otras…

Por eso eh decido dedicarme este mes solo para mi, encontrarme a mi misma, salir adelante & poder ser la de antes

Cumplo años al final del mes. & quiero que al pasar ese día –mi día—pueda sentir que estoy perfectamente conmigo misma. Feliz.

**Les pido disculpas. & espero que tengan un buen mes.**

-Little Hope.

**Si alguna quiere conversar un rato, os pido vayan a mi perfil & le den click en mi link de facebook. & agreguen. Siempre estoy interesada en platicar con las personas que leen mis locuras & sobrellevan mi irresponsabilidad...**


	12. Chapter 12

Sé que la mayoría querrá matarme por subir otra nota. **Pero, es la última.** Después de esta, siguen las actualizaciones.

**Así que podrían tomarse su tiempo y leerla…**

_Cada humano en este planeta tiene sus propios problemas, he pensado mucho en que varías de aquí utilizan FF como un escape a la realidad con la que debemos de lidiar día con día. & eso, me hace pensar que estoy siendo una irresponsable con la responsabilidad de subir historias aquí. Cada vez que hablo por MSN o por Facebook con alguna lectora, es un recordatorio que debo de actualizar._

Me disculpo por no hacerlo, a veces por más que trato de escribir, simplemente no puedo. E incluso, pensé en dar las historias a otra escritora. & lo hubiera hecho, de no ser por varías lectoras que me pidieron de favor que yo las continuara.

Es por eso que he vuelto a re-leer las historias, poco a poco he ido formando la trama en mi cabeza. & me doy cuenta, que han pasado tantas cosas desde que escribí algunas. Siempre me inspiraba en cosas que pasaban a mí alrededor y quiero que entiendan… que al volver a leer aquellos capítulos, los recuerdos se hicieron mucho más fuertes, algunos son tan deprimentes que literalmente caí en la depresión.

**Antes, escribir era un escape para mí. Ahora, ya no lo es.**

Acusa de la depresión que sufro, es muy difícil escribir sin que me atormente el pasado. Sé que algunas no les interesara esto, pero aquellas verdaderas lectoras que me siguen, estoy segura que están leyendo estas palabras & comprendiendo lo difícil que es para mí.

**& es terrible, que algo que mas amas (la escritura) ya no puedas utilizarla para tu tranquilidad.**

Tal vez, sea por las etapas que estoy pasando. Pero,_ luchare contra esto._ Deje que me arrastrara hasta el punto de no escribir nada & hacer a un lado mi sueño de escritora, dicen que para conseguir tus sueños debes de esforzarte al 100 % para lograrlo. Creo, que esta es la prueba que yo debo de superar para lograrlo. _Antes… de cumplir mi sueño_, me prometí que primero debía de terminar aquí en FF. & eso haré.

Gracias, por su comprensión y paciencia.

**Little Hope…regresa.** _No es la misma que hace un tiempo atrás, sufrió, aprendió, perdono, creció. _

_Pero si les asegura que esta es la última vez que verán una nota, la próxima será después de termianr las historias & donde dija "**Fin**" a Fanfictión._

_PD. Gracias por agregarme en facebook & twitter...Link's en mi perfil :) Muchas gracias enserio.  
_


	13. Chapter 13

**¿Hola? **Sé que tal vez no lean la nota. Y lo entiendo, no he actualizado en mucho tiempo. Pero si de verdad te dices ser mi lectora sé que la leerás. Y puede me ayudes o me mandes muy lejos (risas).

**Necesito su ayuda**. Así de simple. Estoy participando en un concurso de Facebook, necesito más de 4500 likes para ganar. ¿Podrías ayudarme a entrar a esta pagina? Y darle like... la dirección tiene espacios, junta todo ñ.ñ

Dios, FF no deja mandar la dirección completa y quita letras ...

SI TE INTERESA AYUDARME lo cual te agradeceria bastante entra a mi perfil hay estan los dos link's donde tienes que darle like a ambos.

¡Si consigo el premio juro que acabo todas las historias este año! ¡Gracias por su ayuda y espero pasen los links a sus amistades. Necesitan darle a ambos link like porque de lo contrario no contara el like en la foto... que es donde necesito mas de 4500.

¡Te lo agradecería demasiado! En verdad, necesito ese premio. Es un ipad.

Es cansado andar cargando al dinosaurio de mi laptop por todas partes.

En fin, espero su ayuda y ojala me comprendan.

Buen día y gracias por leer la nota.

¡Gracias de nuevo y nos leemos pronto!

¡Esperen! No se vayan de la página, recuerdo haber dicho que no volvería a subir una nota x.x lo olvide, lo siento. Pero, entiendan… esto me sobrepasa u_u quiero ganar ese ipad. Ojala comprendan y no se molesten...

Ahora si… ¡Buen día!


End file.
